Spinister (TF2017)
Spinister from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Spinister is mysterious... terribly mysterious. A closed book to the Decepticons, Spinister is a dark menace to his Autobot enemies. Often, the first warning of his approach is the gentle note of a detonating fusion bomb or the delightful hiss of metal boiling away under an assault of charged particles from his beam cannon. How he is so terribly sneaky is unclear, but rumor has it that he has developed a cloaking device that he has kept a secret from his fellow 'Cons. Quiet and mysterious, that's how he likes to be, and that's how he intends to stay. One must wonder how much even his binary-bonded Targetmaster companions Singe and Hairsplitter know about him. This grim air warrior seems far more independent of mind than the common Decepticon, though he doesn't go in for the outright mutiny for which Starscream is noted. When he spots unrecognized potential in the Decepticon ranks, however, he may well bring the would-be warrior under his tutelage without the knowledge or permission of his superior officers. Actually speaking his mind would prevent the whole mysterious, shadow-warrior thing from working, after all. History Arc 3 Spinister participated in a raid on an Autobot city on Cybertron, ending with its incineration. Several prisoners of war were captured by his squad. The procession was interrupted by an Autobot ambush led by Fortress Maximus; the Decepticons were overwhelmed, and their commander, Scorponok, ordered a retreat so that they might live to fight another day. |Ring of Hate| The Decepticons eventually managed to storm the Autobots' base, only to find it already evacuated. Though confused at first, they learned that their foes had fled to the planet Nebulos. Spinister and the others made their way to the alien world, where they met with one of the locals, Lord Zarak, who enlisted them in ridding his planet of the Autobots. Learning that several of the Autobots were holed up in Koraja, Spinister participated in a full-scale assault on the city. In retaliation, Fortress Maximus and seven other Autobots emerged, having underwent a binary bonding process. Thanks to the newfound power this upgrade afforded them, the Autobot Headmasters sent the Decepticons into a panicked retreat. |Broken Glass| After the Autobots also developed Targetmaster technology, the Decepticons managed to reverse-engineer the process, and had eight of their own members binary bond their weapons to Nebulan partners. Spinister was among those selected, with Hairsplitter and Singe becoming his weapons. He was put into action soon afterwards, as their Autobot prisoners managed to break free. Despite Spinister's best efforts to shoot straight, the enemy soldiers escaped. |Brothers in Armor| After the Autobot Highbrow stole Scorponok's head, Spinister led a group of Decepticons to recover their leader. After getting Zarak and Scorponok reattached, the Decepticons found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. But the alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Mindwipe joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Spinister was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Spinister and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Michael C. Hall voices Spinister. Changes *Hairsplitter, Heater, Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Needlenose, Nightbeat, Quake, Quig, Singe, Siren, Spinister, Sunbeam, Tiptop, and Zigzag all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Spinister didn't appear in Time Wars. **On a related note: the Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Spinister didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons